


blurred

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is lost, time turned fluid and unreliable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blurred

**Author's Note:**

> SPN 30 Shots - prompt - time

It's all different now. Time spins out, strange and unreliable. He used to be able to tell the passing of minutes without a watch, tricks learned at his daddy's knee. Watch the shadows, look for the sun. After those three months below, it was never the same. Three months up here was years, decade down below and Dean can't tell the hours from the days anymore.

He can't trust the sun and he can't trust himself. Time blurs for him, a smear of seconds turned to weeks. He loses himself in the fear, in wanting it all to be over.

-end-


End file.
